Together Again
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Rikki starts dating a new guy, who's actually an old friend from her past. Zane is haunted by jealousy and causes a terbile incident. Just when the things between Rikki and Zane seem to warm up, and they got together again, Rikki is kidnapped and reveals a big secret concerning her life. Sophie enters to the picture again too. How this mess is gonna end?
1. Chapter 1: Moving on

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

Zane's POV:

While Rikki was watching Bella perform I was looking at her. She is so beautiful. I love her shining smile, her light blue eyes, her curly hair… I love everything about her. Some clients were waiting to order so I had to go and take their orders, but I couldn't take my eyes off Rikki. Right then I promised to myself that I'll never let her go. I'd win her back.

Rikki's POV:

While I was listening to Bella''s song with a smile, I thought about the lyrics. They were so true for all of us. We really weren't ordinary girls at all. I was smiling and enjoying my best friend's singing when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and I couldn't believe my eyes:

- Derek? – I gave him a big smile.

- Well hello, stranger. – he said with a big smile.

- I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here? – I asked and hugged him. He was my best friend from childhood, but I haven't seen him for many years.

- Well, I just moved in here.

- What? No kidding! – I said. He shook his head with a smile.

- So…"Rikki's", huh? I never thought you, the rebel, will own a café. – he said still smiling with raised eyebrows.

- It's not mine. It's my exboyfriend's. – I said quickly.

- Ex?

- Long story. – I said.

- So you're alone now?

- Oh, you know me. I love being a loner. – I said with a smile.

- Do you want to go out for a walk?

- Sure, I'll be glad. – I said.

I said bye to Cleo and Bella and I walked out with Derek. Many years had passed since the last time I saw him, but he hadn't change much.

- So, what's going on with you? How are your parents? – I asked.

- They're very good. Actually they've been asking about you. – Derek said.

- Really? – I said

- Yeah, they miss you. – he said.

- I miss them too. Are they here with you?.

- No. – he said. – But if I tell them you're here, they'll catch the first possible flight.

I smiled.

- It's been a long time. – I said and we both stopped. I looked at him.

- Yes. – he said and he smiled.

- Well, you haven't changed much. – I laughed at him.

- But you have. You're a beautiful woman.

- Thank you. – I said and we carried on walking.

It was an unusually cold evening. The night sky was cloudy. Soon we were sitting down on the ground laughing at our memories.

- I'll never forget you face when you fell off that tree. – I said laughing hard.

- I didn't fell, you pushed me. – Derek said laughing.

- I did not! – I said still laughing like crazy.

- Oh, you did! – he was laughing almost as hard as I did. – Do you remember when one morning you went for a swim at the lake and Bryan peed when he saw you in your swimming suit. I think that was his first time when he saw a girl so barely dressed.

We were laughing like hell. We were sitting there for nearly an hour.

- Let's go back. – I said. – I promised my friends to go out for a swim with them.

- What? At that time? It's almost 1 in the morning.

- We love midnight swimming. – I said still laughing a bit. We got up.

- Thank you for the nice evening. – Derek said.

- It was my pleasure. You don't spend every evening with someone who's known in South Africa as the local bad boy laughing at your memories with him. – I laughed. We went back to the café.

- Come, I'll introduce you to my friends. – I said.

- Ok. – he nodded.

We entered the café. Bella had finished singing and she, Cleo, Lewis and Will were sitting together at one of the tables. Zane was behind the bar, cleaning some glasses, but when we came in the café he picked up his eyes and looked at me. I didn't answered his look. I walked over to the table of my friends.

- Hey!

- Oh, hi! Where have you been? – Lewis asked, but I playfully said:

- It's not your business, Mr. Science boy. – I laughed. – Guys, I want you to meet Derek Swan, my best friend since childhood. Derek, these are my friends. – and I introduced them.

- It's nice to meet you all. – he said with a smile.

- It's nice to meet you too. – Cleo said. – So, what was Rikki like a child? – she said with a smile.

- Cleo! – I said, but she laughed.

- What? I'm just wondering if you were always so pushy and competitive. – they all burst into laughter, including Derek.

- Oh, believe me, I've never known someone more competitive than her. – he laughed.

- Sorry for interrupting, but we have to go somewhere. – I said looking at Cleo and Bella.

- Where? – Cleo said, but I shot her with a look. – Oh, right.

- We have to go. – I said to Derek turning back to him. - So…see you tomorrow?

- Sure. If you want we can meet here for a coffee.

- Ok. I'll meet you here! – I said.

- Bye! – he said to me with a smile, before me and the guys walk out of the café. Derek smiled to himself.

But before I go, someone took my arm.

- Can we talk?

- No, Zane. I'm going out for a swim with the girls. – and I turned to walk away, but he took my arm again.

- Who's he? – Zane asked pointing at Derek.

- It's not your business. – I said and took my arm out of his grip, walking out of the café.

The girls were waiting for me outside. We jumped in the water and swam to the moon pool. We lied in the water, listening to the sound of the small waves.

- It's so relaxing here. – I said when I saw Cleo and Bella were smirking. – What? – I asked.

- He's hot. – Bella said bursting into laughter.

- He's only a good friend. – I said laughing.

- Maybe…but he's into you. – Cleo said.

- What?

- Come on. He couldn't take his eyes off you. – Bella said.

- Oh, shut up! – I laughed and I sprinkled both of them with water.

- You should go out with him. – Cleo said.

- No way. - I said.

- Why? – Bella asked.

- Trust me, it's better for me and him to stay just friends. I just broke up with Zane and I want to enjoy life without having to worry about boyfriends. – and with this I ended the topic.

That night I thought about my past and about Derek. I thought I have moved on from my past when I had a crush on him, but I wasn't sure anymore. The only thing I knew is that I didn't want someone else I had to hide my secret from. What I really wanted was to be alone. Now with him back I realized so many feelings from my past had come back. And I had to face with them. Once for all.


	2. Chapter 2: The confession

**Chapter 2: The confession **

Rikki woke up early that morning. She realized she was excited to see Derek again. She took a bath and washed her teeth. She decided she'd wear her hair down today. She combed it, then put on a pair of shorts and a blue top and she was ready to go to the café. She seemed very happy. She went to the café and came in. Derek was waiting her at one of the tables.

- Hi! – she greeted him enthusiastically and sat at the chair opposite him.

- 'Morning. – he answered with a smile.

They had a cup of coffee laughing and having such a good time. Rikki's hand was resting on the table and he took it in his. She didn't mind at all. While they were having what probably was the time of their lives, Zane was watching them behind the bar. He was supposed to be making drinks, but he couldn't take his eyes off Rikki. Seeing her so happy with that guy and holding hands with him, made Zane very jealous. He knew he was losing her and he couldn't live without her. Back on their table Derek told Rikki:

- I have to tell you something. I wanted to wait, but…I have to tell you now. Look, the reason why I moved in here…is that someone's haunting me.

- What? Why?

- I can't tell you.

- Why?

- Because I know you too well, Rikki.

- Sorry?

- If I tell you, you'll want to help and I can't let you do that.

- It's my life so it's up to me what I do and why I do it. – she said still not understanding a word Derek said.

- I knew you were gonna say that. I've always admired your courage and your strength when we were little and…- he hesitated for a moment - I've always loved you. – she looked at him her eyes wide open, but at the same time she held his hand tighter. - I came here not only to run away, but also to find you after so many years and I don't want anything to happen to you. - Derek said watching her right in the eyes with a worried expression.

- Derek, look, this is not about you. It's about me, about my life. Thank you for the beautiful words, but I want to help you, whatever it is, and nothing's gonna change my mind. You're my best friend, and I...I don't want anything to happen to you, too.

He rose his hand and fondled her cheek.

- You're an amazing young woman, you know?

She smiled. He leaned towards her and their lips connected. Rikki was amazed to realize she enjoyed the kiss. Zane, still behind the bar saw that Derek was kissing Rikki and he freaked out. Rikki was _his_ girl. What right had some stranger to kiss _his_ girl? He had to do something. He had to do it now. A thought came to his mind. He smiled to himself. It had to work. He wrote something in a piece of peaper. He went to give the drinks to Rikki and Derek and he put the note under her drink. She opened it. It said only "20:30h. The Moon Pool. Tonight". Derek looked at Rikki with curiosity.

- So? What's the note about.

- Nothing interesting. – she said.

They spend the rest of day together walking on the beach, talking and stuff like that. Derek was walking in the water, but Rikki was far from him on the sand.

- Come closer. – he said, reaching his hand to take hers.

She made a step back so he couldn't reach her.

- No.

- Why?

- Because I don't want to.

Derek looked at her. Then he took her hand and tried to pull her close to him. Rikki jumped back before the water could touch her feet. Derek started laughing at her.

- What, are you…scared of the water or something?

- No. I just don't want to get wet, that's all.

- No, it's not. You're hiding something.

- I'm not hiding anything.

Eventually they sat down on the sand far enough from the water. Derek took her hand in his.

- There really is a big change in you, you know.

- What do you mean?

- Well, you've not only grown into a very beautiful, smart and intelligent young woman, but there's something else about you. I don't what exactly, but I think it's something very…special. Like you are. You're very special to me, Rikki. – he gently put a blond curl behind her ear.

- Derek, I… - he gently put his finger on her lips.

- Please, don't say anything. I'm sorry about that kiss earlier. I shouldn't kiss you, I just…

- No, don't be sorry. – this time she took his hand. – I…I enjoyed it. It was very nice. It's just…right now I want to be alone for a while. I broke with my ex-boyfriend not long ago, and I just need some time.

- I understand. – he said and a smile of hope lit up his face. – Well, I'm chased by, and I can't go anywhere, so I guess I'll wait for you. – he said with a playful smile.

- Thanks for the understanding. – she said also smiling.

She looked at her watch.

- I have to go now. See you later?

- Definitely. – he smiled.

- Ok. Bye!

She walked towards the cliffs at the other side of the beach. She made sure no one could see her and she jumped in the water. It was cold, but fresh and it helped clear her mind. She was thinking about both Derek and Zane. She really liked Derek's kiss, but deep down her heart she still had feelings for Zane and felt like she was cheating on him. She hoped that only the time will help her figure out what to do. Remembering Zane's note she headed straight towards Mako and the moon pool. She had no idea why Zane told her to meet him there, but she was soon going to find out…


	3. Chapter 3: One stupid mistake

**Chapter 3: One stupid mistake**

The moon pool looked as beautiful as always. The girls had cleaned it all up and it was almost like before. Rikki was swimming for an hour when she decided it was time to go the moon pool. When she went there there was still no trace of Zane so she decided to wait. While she was waiting for him she was lying in the water with her eyes closed, thinking about the past, about her whole life. She remembered about South Africa, about Derek and their small band. Four boys and herself. But she acted so not girly that the boys admired her and secretly had a crush on her. Then she remembered when she had to move on. All the boys told her that they'll gonna miss her so much. She remembered her first days in the new town and in the new school. She remembered the beginning. She remembered she took something of Zane's zodiac just to annoy him. He thought it was Cleo who took it, and tried to trick her, but then Rikki saved her, jumping in the zodiac. She remembered Emma's words when the asked her to go for a ride with them "Are you licensed?", "Are you my mother?", was Rikki's reply. She smiled. She loved these memories. She remembered when Cleo fell in the cave leading to the moon pool. And then she remembered the moment their life changed forever. She was so deep in her memories that she didn't noticed when the time had passed and she didn't heard Zane's steps. When he came to the moon pool he saw she was still with closed eyes and she was smiling a bit playing with the water with her hands. She was more beautiful than ever. He couldn't help with smile. What's more for a moment he even forgot he was angry and jealous. He was there with her and only that mattered.

- I'm glad you're here. – he said.

Rikki opened her eyes and looked at him.

- You asked me to come. I came. Now spill. What's all this about. – and she moved, putting her arms at the edge of the pool.

He didn't know how to start, but he knew what he wanted to say.

- Rikki, look I…I love you.

- Please, don't start again. – she said annoyed and with a grimace of boredom.

- No, let me finish, first. Riki, I love you, you are my life. You are the only thing I can think about, every day. When you're not around I don't know what I'm doing. When you're not around…it's like a piece of me is missing. Like a part of myself is gone. I can't live without you. Today when I saw you holding hands with that guy and when I saw him kissing you…it hurt me. Of course I was jealous and angry, but above all this, my heart was bleeding, because I couldn't bear the pain of losing you. I wrote you the note and I wanted you to come here, because…because I wanted to ask you to give me one more chance. One _last_ chance. Please, that's all I'm asking for.

- Zane, I'm sorry if I'd hurt you kissing Derek, really. That's the last thing I wanted to do. But you have to understand that I'm trying to move on. The way you felt today when you saw us, was the way I felt when I saw you kissing Sophie. I still care about you…but only as friend. I still love you…but I'm not in love with you anymore. You have to understand me and let me go. I'm tired of us repeating the same things again and again. Please, just leave me alone once and for all. I can't take this again and again anymore. I just want to carry on with my life. And I'm sorry if I've hurt you with what I said, but that's my last word. This is it, Zane. I'm done with it. – she tried to smile at him, but he looked away.

He couldn't believe that she could say something like that. He loved her more than his own life and he thought she felt the same for him. Obviously he was wrong. In the depths of his eyes, small tears started to form.

- If that's what you really want, than fine. I'll leave you alone. But like I said I can't live without you. And I won't.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at his head. For a moment Rikki froze.

- Zane…what the hell are you doing?

- Well it's obvious, isn't it? I'm going to put an end. If I can't be with you, I don't want to live. I'll set both of us free.

Rikki pulled out herself from the water and dried off quickly. Then she stood up and looked him in the eyes.

- Is this some stupid plan to make me go back to you? Because if it is, it's not going to work.

He lowered the hand with the gun for a moment. He couldn't believe how distant she had become.

- How can you even say that? - he asked her shocked.

- Because it looks like it. Besides you'll never do this. – Rikki nodded to the gun and made a step closer to him. – Now, stop with this nonsense and don't push my buttons.

- So you think I don't have the guts to do it? – he put the gun to his head again.

- I think you're beating a dead horse and you should give up. – and she tried to pull the gun from his hand.

For a moment the whole situation became a complete chaos. Zane was so shocked of how cold she acted and he lowered the gun again. She decided to take advantage and tried to pull it away from him, but he didn't let her. Then the sound of a gunfire echoed, followed by a loud scream "Rikki" by Zane's mouth. His eyes were wide open. He dropped the gun because of the shock. In less than a heartbeat Rikki was lying on the ground, her chest covered in blood. Zane fell on his knees and took Rikki in his arms. Warm tears started to fall from his eyes. For a second Rikki's eyes found his and she looked at him: blue in brown.

- I'm so sorry. – he said crying and shaking. – Forgive me.

Rikki smiled and fondled his cheek. It was hard for her to breathe, because of the pain, and he could see it, but still she barely managed to say:

- It's OK.

Then she closed her eyes and her head leaned helplessly to one side, with a small tear falling down her cheek. The hand fondling Zane's cheek thudded to the floor and Rikki moved no more.

- No! – Zane screamed.

He burst in tears, but after a while he noticed something: she was still barely breathing and her warm blood was still gushing from the wound. He lifted Rikki in his arms and hurried back to the entrance and back through the island to his boat. He gently put her in, taking her head in his lap.

- Hold on, Rikki, please, just hold on. I know how strong you are, you can get through this, you can't die. – he told her gently. – Warm tears were falling from his eyes. He leaned and whispered in her ear: - Please, don't leave me.

He gently touched her lips with his. He was fondling her hair crying. She had to live. He couldn't imagine life without her. He took out his phone and quickly dialed first Cleo and then Bella. When they reached the shore he lifted Rikki in his arms and ran to the nearest hospital. There the doctors rushed Rikki to the operating room. He had to sit down and wait alone. After a few minutes Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will ran into the hospital and straight to Zane. He was sitting with tears falling down his cheeks, shaking and staring in the empty space. He was covered with Rikki's blood.

- What happened? – Cleo asked.

- How is she? – Bella questioned.

He didn't move. Gilt was filling him all over.

- I…shot her. – he said without looking at them and without moving a muscle. Another tear fell down.

- What? – Cleo shouted.

She, Bella and the two boys slumped in the chairs next to Zane. Tears started falling Cleo and Bella's cheeks too. Zane buried his head in his hands. He still couldn't assume what has happened. All he knew was that because of one stupid mistake he could lose Rikki. _His_ stupid mistake…


	4. Chapter 4: The elusive shadow

**Chapter 4: The elusive shadow**

They felt like they're sitting there for hours. Soon Cleo called Derek and he hurried to the hospital, to join them. They kept asking Zane questions and eventually he told them everything. They were looking at him shocked and disgusted at the same time. Finally after about two hours the doctor came.

- How is she? – they all asked at once.

- We took out the bullet, but her heart stopped for a few seconds. We had to reanimate her. She's stable now.

- Can we see her? – Cleo asked.

- Yes, but she's still sleeping. Don't wake her up.

They all nodded and walked to her room. But before they enter, Derek turned to Zane:

- I think you shouldn't go inside.

Normally Zane would shout at Derek or even punch him, but now he felt so tired of the jealousy and the anger he had been feeling for so long that he didn't say anything, he just walked past him and entered the room. Fresh tears started rolling his face, seeing the girl he loved, lying so fragile in that bed, by his own fault. Zane walked to the bed, and gently took her hand in his. Then he leaned and kissed her forehead. "I will always love you. Please, forgive me" he whispered quietly in her ear, but the others heard him. The next thing he ran out of her room and outside in the cold, night air. That night he walked for hours…

The next few months felt like years to Zane. He couldn't sleep, he was walking around like a zombie or something. He had the same nightmare every night – Rikki's lifeless body in his arms, covered in her warm blood. Every night he was waking up shaking and sweaty, again and again. After everything that had happened he closed deep down himself and became distant to everybody. He didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. Especially Rikki. This was not a problem though, because it seemed that after Rikki was discharged from the hospital, Cleo, Bella, Lewis, Will and most of all Derek were determined not to leave her alone, especially if Zane was around. He didn't mind and he never tried to stay alone with her. He just couldn't look her in the eyes. After what he did, he was feeling so guilty and was so ashamed of himself, that he even was afraid to stay alone with Rikki. All he wanted at the moment, was to be alone.

For Rikki everything got back to normal. She recovered completely, but still there was a small scar on her chest. She wasn't angry at Zane for what had happened at all, because she knew that it was not his fault. Actually she was shocket to find out how glad she was that the bullet shot her, not him. She really wanted to talk to him, and was always mad at her friends that they didn't want to leave her alone in order to do so. One time, however, she managed to sneak out from her friends, but when she finally found Zane he ran away from her.

That night Zane couldn't sleep again. He was sitting in his bed, with his back leaned on the wall, deep in his thoughts. He reached his hand and took something out of his nightstand. A small ultramarine box. He opened it. There was a ring with big ruby on it. It was beautiful. Inside it was engraved "Love's consuming fire".It was reflecting the moonlight in such a beautiful way that it looked like it was burning inside. One small, warm tear rolled down his cheek. He put the box opened at his nightstand just looking at it. He closed his eyes. Eventually after an hour or two he started falling asleep. Suddenly he felt someone touching his cheek. He opened his eyes immediately, but there was no one in the room except him. He thought he probably has imagined it when his look fell over the nightstand and he realized that the small box was missing. Actually it was the only thing that was missing. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find it. It was gone, someone had stolen it. He sat slowly on the bed. He wondered who was in his room and might have taken the ring. Could it have been…_she_? "No", he thought, "That's impossible". But, was it? That night he had nightmares of elusive shadows, sneaking in his room. In the morning he woke up in 8.00 am. He decided to go out for a walk. He was walking down the beach when he heard someone calling his name and he froze. It was Rikki. He continued walking a bit faster hoping she won't follow him.

- Zane! Zane, wait! – she shouted.

She ran to him and grabed his arm to stop him. He had no choice but turn around and he found himself inches away from her. He leaned his head down, he couldn't look her in the eyes.

- Why do you keep running away from me?

He didn't say anything.

- I'm not angry at you if that's what you're scared of. – she said and took his hand in hers. He was so shocked from her words that he rose his head and looked at her. – It wasn't your fault. The fault is only mine. I tried to take the gun away from you. In fact, I'm glad that it shot me, not you. So, just stop blaming yourself.

He was looking at her his eyes wide open and full with tears. She smiled and fondled his cheek.

- Say something! – she said.

- You are the most amazing woman in the whole world that I know of, you know?! I mean I shot you and you almost died. But unlike everybody else, you don't blame me, you think I'm innocent and you came to me and started comforting me. How…how could you do that? You have every reason to hate, but you don't. How is that after all I've done to you, you still care for me?

She smiled.

- I guess this is the kind of girl I am.

They both couldn't help but laugh. For a moment he hesitated, but then he lifted his hand and fondled her hair.

- Thank you. – he said. – Thank you for coming and saying these things.

She answered with a smile. Then they heard Cleo and Bella calling Rikki's name.

- I have to go now. – she said and before she left him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked after her and touched his cheek at the place she kissed him. He smiled a little. He realized there was a change in her too. Maybe she was also shaken from the incident, but there was definitely a change in her. She had become unusually wormer to him and for a moment a thought of happiness pierced his heart – maybe there was still chance for them! All he wanted to do now, was to find that elusive shadow that stole his engagement ring. The ring he wanted to give Rikki, in that dark night at Mako Island…


	5. Chapter 5: Your Cheating Heart

**Chapter 5: Your Cheating Heart**

No POV:

The next few days Zane was desperately trying to find the one who stole the engagement ring he wanted to give Rikki, but with no success at all. Seeing the change in Rikki he still hoped there was a chance for them. And wouldn't miss it for the world…

Rikki's POV:

I was walking at beach, deep in my thoughts. That was the first time after the incident when I got to be all alone for a while(if I don't count the time when I ran away to talk to Zane) and I really loved it. I was so confused, I didn't know what I'm feeling anymore. On one side, after what happened at Mako I was asking myself one single question: "Do I made the right choice when I dumped him?". He really hurt me when I saw him kissing Sophie, but I shouldn't have been so hard with him. I didn't have the right to be. Besides even though I hated it, I still had feelings for him. Strong feelings. On the other side, there was Derek, my best friend from childhood, the first boy I ever had a crush on, when we were younger, and who knew all about me. Well, almost all. There was one thing he still didn't knew – my mermaid identity - and I think for now it's better that way. I thought my feelings for him were gone long ago, but now when I saw him again after so many years, and after he kissed me…I didn't know what to think or what to feel anymore. I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't heard someone walking behind me. In the next moment someone grabbed me from behind, curling his hands around my waste, and kissed me on the cheek, saying:

- Hi, stranger!

I pulled away from him in the second. I didn't like what he did. When I was with Zane, he used to do that all the time and I loved it. But Derek doing it…it didn't feel right. It felt so wrong, actually.

- Please don't do that again. – I said to him.

- Why? – he asked, like he was sensing something's going on in my head.

- Because I hate all these romantic-kind-of things and you know it.

- Ok, I won't do it again.

I started to walk again and he walked next to me. He reached to take my hand in his and I didn't pull it back.

- May I ask you something? – he said trying to sound as calm as possible. – I know it's probably too soon, but would you like to…you know…go out for a dinner with me?

I stopped and looked him in the eyes.

- You mean like a date?

He nodded.

- Look, feel free to say "no", it you don't want to. – he said like he was reading my thoughts.

I didn't know what to say. On one side I'd like to go out with him, but on the other, something inside my heart was telling me it was wrong. Finally I heard myself saying:

- Yeah, why not.

He looked me in the eyes unable to hide the excitement in his eyes.

- Really?

- Yeah. – I nodded and tried to smile at him.

- Great. I'll pick you at 9.00 pm tonight.

I nodded with a little smile. Then he left and I dived in the water heading straight to Mako. She was glad to find out she was alone in the moon pool. I stayed there, just floating and thinking, until it was time for me to go get ready for my date. I went home and straight in my room. I looked in my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. My look fell to a beautiful red dress: the one Zane had given me as a present so long ago. I knew I couldn't wear it. I shouldn't. I sighed. It seemed it was the only dress in my wardrobe, when suddenly my look fell over a big white box at the bottom of my wardrobe. I had completely forgotten about it. I took it out and put it on my bed. This was the only thing left from my mother when she left us. I was saving it all those years, hoping she's come back and I'd give it back to her. I guess I was wrong. I opened the box and pulled out the dress. I guess that was it… After about half an hour my phone rang. I froze when I saw it was Zane. I picked up:

- Hello? Zane?

- Rikki, can I…can I come at your place? I need to talk to you.

- Zane, I…I don't know.

- Please, only for a few minuites.

- Ok. – I said.

- Thanks. I'll be there in a few. – and we hung up.

Because I was ready for the dinner, I decided to go downstairs. I couldn't help but start pacing around, when after about 1o minutes the doorbell rang.

- Coming! – I said and I went to open the door, realizing I've never felt more nervous in my entire life…

Zane's POV:

When Rikki opened the door and I looked up at her, I suddenly lost my words. I was speechless. She was more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that matched her eyes, and her blond hair was up, leaving a few curls gently falling down to her face. I opened my mouth a couple of times in order to say something, but I just couldn't.

- Come in. – she said eventually after the weird silence.

She let me in, and turned around to close the door behind me. When she turned back to me I saw a hidden sadness in those beautiful blue eyes I loved so much. Finally I managed to say something:

- You look so beautiful.

- Thanks. – she said and gave me a little smile.

We sat on the sofa next to each other. That's when I came to my senses and realized she was looking like that, probably because she was going on a date.

- You said you want to talk. – she said waiting for me to say something. – What about?

- Are you…going out? – I asked her trying to sound gentle.

- Well, yes. Derek asked to go out for a dinner with him and I…agreed. – she said looking at me with sad eyes. – He's going to be here soon, so tell me what you wanted to talk about.

- I wanted to ask you…why did you come to me the other day to comfort me? What made you come? I mean for a second, one single second I thought that maybe…you still had feelings for me. – I said that looking her straight into the eyes.

Rikki looked at me without saying anything for a few seconds.

- I…don't know. – she said finally.

I knew she was sincere and that made me smile a bit. I gently took her hand in mine.

- Thank you. – I said to her. – For being honest.

She gave me a little smile. And looking right into her eyes and just looking at how beautiful she was, I felt the sudden urge to do something. I leaned forward and my lips touched hers. Quickly realizing what I've done and that she may get angry I pulled away. She had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily in an attempt to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes, I could see a little tears forming in their depths. But before any of us could say something her phone rang. She picked up and stood from the sofa. She had talked for only a few seconds when she hung up and turned to me:

- I think you should go. Derek will be here after a few minutes.

I nodded slightly and stood up. Rikki walked me to the door and opened it. I walked out and turned to her. I'd lie if I say I wasn't jealous as hell, but I was tired to be like that so I only said:

- Have a good time. – and tried to smile at her.

She nodded with a little smile appearing on her face and she did something I didn't expected: she kissed me on the cheek saying:

- Thank you.

I smiled at her and left, waving to her for "bye". She waved back with a smile and came in. I came home that night happier than I thought I'd be, because I have finally found the answer I've been searching for so long: there was still a chace for me and Rikki. Deep down in her heart, her love for me would never cheat on her and we both knew it…


	6. Chapter 6: Dating the wrong guy

**Chapter 6: Dating the wrong guy**

Rikki's POV:

The second before I entered the house, when I saw Zane leaving, I felt the urge to run after him and stop him. But instead I just came in the house and closed the door behind me. I leaned at the door, and closed my eyes. I touched my lips where the memory of Zane's was still burning. I realized how much I liked his kiss. Then someone knocked. I took a deep breath and opened the door, thinking it was Zane again, but it wasn't. Derek was standing right in front of me holding a big, beautiful sunflower. When I opened the door he was getting ready to say something, but when he saw me, he couldn't help but stare at me.

- You look...incredible! – was all he could barely say, still looking at me.

- Thanks. – I smiled. - What's with the sunflower? – I asked him.

- Well, since you don't like the romantic stuff, I assumed you don't like roses too, so I decided that this would be the proper flower to give you, considering its name describes you perfectly. – and he handed it to me with a big smile on his face.

- Well, thank you. – I said with a smile, taking the flower.

- So, shell we go now? - He held out his hand to me, and I took it.

- We shell. - I nodded.

We got in his car and he drove me in what was probably the other side of the town.

- What are we doing here? – I asked him.

- You'll see. – he said with a playful smile.

When we finally stopped and got out of the car, I realized we were standing in front of a high building. He brought me in and I found out we were standing in front of a big restaurant. When we entered in, a man came to us and showed us our table. I noticed that when he left as at our table he was staring at me. But he wasn't the only one.

- Why all those people are staring at us? – I asked Derek quietly and he smiled.

- They don't stare at _us_. They stare at _you_.

- At me? Why? Is there something wrong with the way I look or…?

- No, just the opposite. They stare at you, because you're the most beautiful girl here. – he smiled.

I felt I was blushing. The people soon came back to what they were doing and I was glad, because I hate it when someone stares at me. The first part of our date went fine. We were talking, we were having fun and laughing over some of our memories, everything seemed to be perfect. My hand rested on the table and Derek took it in his.

- You really are the most beautiful girl, you know? – he said with a smile and fondled my cheek.

- Derek, I… - I began to say, but he interrupted me.

- Don't say anything. – he said.

He looked straight at my eyes and I looked at his. He opened his mouth and said:

- I love you.

At that moment I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to feel. Before I could stop him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine. But I quickly pushed him away, and without saying a word I ran to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind me. I put my hands on the nearest sink and looked myself in the mirror. I was breathing hard. I brushed my lips with my hand as if I was trying to brush his kiss, but I knew I couldn't. All of a sudden and without knowing why, I felt disgusted by myself. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Then, suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I opened my purse, and took out my lipstick to put some on my lips. With one last deep breath, I walked to the door, unlocked it and went back to our table. When I came back, Derek started apologizing.

- I'm sorry. – he said. – I know I shouldn't kiss you.

He tried to take my hand in his, but I pulled it away.

- Look, Derek, I must go. – I said.

- No, please, don't go yet.

- No, really, I have to go. – and I stood off the table.

- Would you at least let me drive you back home?

- No, thanks. I need a walk.

And before he could say or do anything else I stormed off the restaurant. I took off my shoes and ran straight to the water, diving in and heading to the other side of the town. I found a safe place, pulled myself out and headed straight to where my heart was leading me. I stood at the front door and taking a deep breath I pressed the doorbell. When the door opened I found myself excited to see the person at the other side. He looked at me with eyes wide open and said:

- What are you doing here?

- I had to do something.

I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips at his. At first he was so amused, he couldn't do anything, but then he put his arms around me, pulling me close to him, and pressing his lips in mine even harder. When we finally released from the kiss we were both smiling.

- So that's why you ran away? – we heard a voice behind us and I turned at a flash.

- What are you doing here? – I asked.

- You forgot this and I decided to follow you, to give it back. – he said stretching his hand to me, giving me my purse. – But I wish I hadn't.

I took it and looked in his eyes. I could see the pain and the disappointment in them.

- Derek, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that… - I started to say but he lifted his hand interrupting me.

- How could you even look at him, after all he's done to you? And that night at Mako? He almost killed you there, Rikki!

- No, he didn't! – I said and Derek looked at me with amusement. – All he wanted to do there was to kill himself and his own pain. I tried to stop him and then by accident I was shot. But that's all it was – an accident.

- Don't cover for him! – Derek shouted.

- I'm not covering for him, that's the honest truth. – I crossed my hands in front of my chest. – You should go, Derek, you have no business here.

- If I go you're coming with me. I have no intention to leave you with a dangerous guy like him. – he said.

- No. – I said. – Zane's not dangerous, and besides I can very well take care for me by myself. I'll go when I want. You leave right now.

Before walking away, Derek tried to grab my arm and pull me with him, but Zane stopped him grabbing his.

- You heard the lady. – he said.

Derek pulled his arm off Zane's grip. For a moment he stood silent and then he punched Zane in the face, knocking him in the groung.

- You don't deserve her. – he shouted to him.

I stood in front of him and pushed him away from Zane:

- Go away! – I shouted, giving time for Zane to stand up, but he shook his head "No".

When Zane was up again, Derek moved in his direction, rising his hand again, but I was faster. I curled my fingers and burned his fist.

- Ah! What the hell was that? – he screamed in pain looking at his burned hand, that has now become red.

He looked first Zane then me, and before he fast walked away he said:

- This isn't over. It's just the begging of a war.

Then he left. Zane looked at me, with a "You shouldn't do this, but it was cool" kind of look. We both smiled slightly at each other. I moved closer to him and while gently wiping away the blood from his lip, I asked concerned:

- Are you ok?

He looked at my eyes and fondled my cheek with his hand.

- Never better. – he smiled.

I smiled back. He leaned and kissed me, taking me in his arms and bringing me in, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He brought me upstairs to his room, locking the door and gently put me in his bed, never breaking the kiss. He unzipped my dress and I removed his t-shirt. For a moment he broke the kiss looking me in the eyes.

- Do you really want this? I mean us back?

- Absolutely! – I answered with a smile.

- That's all I wanted to hear. – he smiled back and he didn't say anything else, again.

That night we spend together.

Zane's POV:

In the morning I was the first to wake up. I looked at Rikki still sleeping in my arms and I smiled. I felt so happy, I haven't felt for a long time. I gently touched her lips with mine. She smiled a little and responded to my kiss.

- Good morning. – she said, opening her eyes and looking at me.

- 'Morning. – I smiled at her.

She yawned sleepily. I smiled and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

- What do you want for breakfast? - I asked her with a smile.

- I don't know. - she answered. - Pancakes maybe.

- I'll go and make some. - I smiled and kissed her. Then I got up, and after putting on my shorts and t-shirt and went downstairs. I felt so stupidly happy...

Rikki's POV:

When Zane got out of the room I decided I couldn't sleep more and I looked around, wondering what to wear. I opened Zane's wardrobe and borrowed one of his shirts. I then went down to the kitchen. I sensed the smell and I smiled:

- It smells good.

Zane smiled and looked at me.

- I see you've borrowed one of my shirts.

- I hope it's not a problem. - I smiled.

- Not at all. - he smiled back. - You can keep it if you want. You look sexy in it. - and he kissed me.

We had a lovely breakfast and then we had to leave the house. Zane was going to Rikki's and had to go home and change, before I go to the cafe too. What was bothering me now was the reaction of my friends when they find out I was back with Zane. What would they do? Would they support my decision or would they reject it? I hoped because they loved me, they'd respect my decision even if they disagree. I couldn't know how horribly wrong I was...


	7. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 7: Hide and Seek**

Rikki's POV:

I was slowly walking to Rikki's thinking about what had happened last night. Even though I knew how my friends would react, I realized I didn't really care as long as I do what makes me happy. When I reached the cafe, I entered in with a big smile on my face. My friends were sitting on our table, in a deep conversation, and I walked in their direction, giving Zane (who had just came out of the office) a small, hidden smile. They saw me smiling and Lewis teased:

- Is that your "It's good to be seeing you" smile, or...?

- I need to talk to you. It's urgent. - I said, pretending I haven't heard Lewis. - Meet me at Mako.

- What? Now? - Will asked.

I nodded. They got up from their seats and we all came out. The boys took Will's boat and we dived in. Once me and the girls reached the moon pool we pulled ourselves out and after I dried us, I started pacing around. When the boys arrived they all looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. I looked them in the eyes and said:

- Me and Zane are back together.

- What? - they all said in the same time.

- What are you...out your mind? - Cleo asked.

- After all he did to you? - Lewis questioned.

- You can't be serious. - Will said.

Bella was the only one who stood silent.

- What about you? - I asked her. - Aren't you going to judge me too?

She shook her head.

- Why should I? It's your life after all. I love you very much, like my sister, and even if I don't approve it, as long as Zane makes you happy...I guess I should be happy for you.

I looked at her, trying to think about what I've just heard, because I couldn't believe it. I smiled at her.

- Thanks. - I said.

I looked at the others and they looked at me. Cleo was the first to speak:

- I can't believe you got back with him after all he did to you. How could you do this? - she asked me with disgust in her voice.

- I did it, because I love him. I'm sorry if that's such a problem to you. - I shot back at her.

She looked at me with disbelief.

- He hurt you numerous times, and the last time he almost killed you! And he's gonna hurt you again like he did so many times! He's not for you, Rikki, you should leave him! - she shouted.

- He won't hurt me! And even if he does, that's actually none of your business! I love him, and I'd never leave him again! - I shouted back.

- Well, it is my business, because when he hurts you again, I'll be the one comforting you like I always did. - Cleo yelled at me.

- Like duh! You never did such thing and you know it! I am not one of those people who come crying to the shoulders of their friends and you know it! - I was yelling back at her.

- All I know is you lose it big time, everytime Zane's around you. One day you may blow out our secret because of him! - Cleo yelled.

Everyone were staring at us fighting, without moving.

- You LIER! I'd never do such thing and you know it! But I can't say the same about you. When Ryan was around you almost blew everything! - I screamed at her face. - You showed him the rock and that led him to Mako and to the moon pool! I told you not to trust him, but of course you didn't listen!

- That was not my fault! It was Kim's! She told him about Mako! - she fought back.

- Yeah, because he was curious where the rock you showed him is coming from! If I and Will hadn't stopped him in time, who knows what could've happen! - I shouted. - But you didn't care, did you?

- Of course I cared. - she hissed.

- No you did not! - I hissed back. - The only thing you ever cared about was yourself!

- How can you even say that? - she yelled. - If I cared for something it was you and Emma!

- That's not true! You knew if it wasn't for me you'd never become a mermaid and you hated me for that! You couldn't stand being around me and I could see it in your eyes!

Then suddenly she did something I've never imagined she'll do. She slapped me in the face and everyone stared at her with shock. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears filled her eyes in disbelief of what she did.

- Oh my god, Rikki, I'm so sorry... - she tried to touch me, but I stepped back.

- DON'T... - I yelled at her rising my hand. Then I jumped in the moon pool, disappearing in the water.

No POV:

Cleo sat on the ground and started crying, looking at her hands. She couldn't believe she'd ever do something like that. Lewis hugged her, to calm her down, but she couldn't. She was quietly repeating "What have I done", while crying. Bella took Cleo's hand in hers. Will was just looking at them not knowing what to do. Finally Lewis and Bella managed to calm Cleo down, and they all left Mako.

Back at the cafe, Zane was trying to call Rikki, to hear her voice and find out how her friends reacted when they heard the knews, but her voicemail was on. He thought that maybe they were still at Mako so he got back to his work. The next day was calm, but there was no sign of Rikki or her friends. On the third day, he saw her friends entering the cafe and sitting at one of the tables without looking at him. He noticed that Derek guy was with them too. He dialed Rikki again, but there was no answer, only voicemail. Zane could sense something was wrong. He went to their table and said:

- Would you come in the office? I need to talk to you.

Nobody said anything, but still they obeyed. When they entered the office the TV was on, but Zane reduced the volume and said:

- First, I assume Rikki told you about us and I want you to know I'd never do something to hurt her, I'd rather hurt myself first.

Silence met his words.

- And second...why is her phone off? I lost count of how many times I tried to call her and how many messages I left. I tried at her home - nothing. Did something happen at Mako the other day? I know it did. It's not like her to hide like that!

No one spoke a word, but Cleo looked at him and the worry was visible at her face. She said quietly:

- You're right. Something did happen at Mako.

Zane looked at her with a grimace of question.

- We had a big fight and I...slapped her. - Cleo looked down.

- You what? - he shouted.

She didn't say anything more, she was just staring down unable to look him in the eyes. Zane was looking her in disbelief. Then Bella stared at something behind him and her eyes widened. Zane turned around to see what she was looking at. The others looked in that direction too and they all froze. On the upper corner of the news there was a picture of a beautiful blond girl, smiling. Under it there was a title _"Missing without a trace_". In a flash Zane reached for the remote and turned on the volume, just in time for them to hear the reporter speaking:

_"...A young girl, living alone with her father, had gone missing without a trace the day before yesterday. She left her home early in the morning to meet some friends and never made it back. Her name's Rikki Chadwick. The police is investigating, but still has no clue what happened to her. If someone has any helpful information about her, please call her father or the hot line. The numbers are..."_

Zane turned off the TV and the whole group looked at each other. Tears were running down Cleo's and Bella's faces. The boys were staring in an unutterable shock. They stood speechless in a couple of minutes, when one of their mobile phones rang. It was Derek's. He took it out from his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw who was calling him.

- Rikki? - he said and he and the others looked at each other.

He picked up, but he turned on the loudspeaker:

- Hello? Rikki?

But instead of Rikki a cold laugh that seemed like it wasn't human, answered and made them bristle:

- I have something yours. If you want your little friend back alive you'll do everything I say. If you call the police or someone else...she _dies_. - and the call ended.

Everything went in a silence. Derek and Zane were furious and started pacing around. Cleo sat on the sofa and burst into tears, blaming herself for what happened. Lewis hugged her, also with tears in his eyes. Bella was on the other edge of the sofa crying in Will's arms. His tears were falling on her head, but she didn't care. Suddenly someone opened the office door and came in. It was Sophie.

- Zane, this was left for Rikki at the bar.

And she gave him a small white box. He nodded slowly and Sophie went out of the room closing the door behind her. Zane opened the box and couldn't help himself, but drop it on the floor. Tears started running down his face. When the box hit the ground something fell off it. Bella and Cleo gasped and put their hands on their mouths. Lewis started shaking, but buried his face in his hands in an unsuccessful attempt to calm down. Will, also shaking, slowly stood up and took the thing in his hand. It was a beautiful blue crystal necklace, covered with something red. Blood. Derek who realized he was the only one who didn't understood what that meant, looked at their faces and one single question popped from his mouth:

- What the hell is that?...

The others looked at each other thinking the same thing: it was time. He had to know everything...


	8. Chapter 8: A matter of perspective

**Chapter 8: A matter of perspective**

Rikki's POV:

I opened my eyes and I slowly got off the floor. My head hurt like hell. It was dark and I realized I was probably in a basement in something that looked like a cell. I looked around. There were a couple of cells like mine, but they were empty and each had a small circle window at the top. At the other end of the basement there was only one door with a camera on its upper corner. Suddenly I heard a sound behind me and I turned around in a flash. There was a girl behind me. Probably at the age of 15. She has buried her head in her knees and was crying quietly.

- Are you ok? - I asked her.

She didn't respond, only picked up her head and looked at me. Her eyes were light green and full of tears.

- What's your name? - I asked her trying to sound gentle.

- Rebecca. - she answered between sobbing and a few hiccups.

I felt bad for her. I could see the fear in her innocent eyes, and realized how terrified she actually was. I suddenly realized how fragile she was. She probably was one of those kids who had a perfect life, with their parents happily married, with lots of friends… _Friends_… The word echoed in my mind and suddenly my thoughts were pacing now around my own life and my so-called "friends". I still couldn't believe what Cleo did. I've never imagined she of all people, would do such thing! I shook my head. I didn't want to think for Cleo right now. I looked back at the girl. I didn't know her to know if she deserved that, and I wasn't good at all the comforting-kind-of stuff, but I knew I had to do something to help her calm down. After a bit of a hesitation, I went to her and stood on my knees, putting my hands on her shoulders.

- My name's Rikki. I don't know what happened to you…to us… but everything will be ok. – I told her looking her right in the eyes. – I promise you I'll get us both out of here!

I tried to give her a little smile and she threw herself in my hands, hugging me tight. I was so shocked I could do nothing else but pat her awkwardly on the shoulders. Then she let go of the hug and sat back on the floor. For a few minutes no one said a word. Then I asked her:

- What is this place anyway? Why are we here?

- I don't know. – she said and shook her head.

I turned my back to her and started pacing around. Everything in my head about how I got here was a little blurry, but still I tried to remember.

**_Flashback:_**  
_I was swimming as fast as I could, my only wish to be further from the person I used to call my best friend. Tears had started forming in my eyes, but I ignored them easily because I was in the water. When I reached the shore I went to my secret place to go out and dry myself. I stood on my feet and started pacing around, because as soon as I left the water I felt the anger filling me again. I didn't know who I was more furious at: Cleo for slapping me, or me for falling into that stupid fight in the first place. Filled with anger and deep in my thoughts I didn't hear the steps coming behind me until they were really close. I turned to see who dared to come to my private place. It was a man in black. Or at least I thought it was a man. I couldn't tell exactly... _

**_End of flash back_**

I tried to remember something else, but I couldn't. Without realizing it I had curled my fingers into fists and the temperature in the room was getting higher. I quickly relaxed my hands and the heat stopped.

- How did you do that? – I heard a voice behind me.

I jumped, completely forgotten Becca was there. She was looking at my hands and then at my eyes.

- Do what? I didn't do anything! – I said fooling her and with a tone that made it clear I didn't want to talk about it.

I turned my back to her, closing my eyes. That was too close. Then I went to one of the walls, sat down and leaned to it with a sigh.

- Are you scared? – I heard Rebecca asking me and I turned my head to her.

It seemed she was beginning to really calm down.

- Why you ask? – I asked her back.

- It's just…since you came in consciousness, you looked angry, annoyed, and everything else, but scared. I mean you just seemed so…in control. And I just wondered…that's all.

- I don't know. – I said.

- It must be so cool. – she said with a smile.

- Pardon?

- I mean…not to be scared.

- I think it is…a matter of perspective. – I joked with a smile and we both laughed.

- You seem like a very nice girl. – Becca said after a while.

- Thanks. – I said.

- You probably have a lot of friends…unlike me.

- Not exactly. I have only a few, but…they mean everything to me. – I said with a sigh. – I wish they'd feel that way about me too.

- You mean they don't?

- I don't know. I thought so…but I'm not so sure anymore…

- Their loss. – she smiled to me.

- Thank you. – I smiled back.

I reached to my necklace with my hand, but it was gone. I jumped on my feet and started looking around. I turned to Rebecca.

- However it happened…did I had a crystal necklace around my neck when I got here? – I asked her.

- I don't think so, no. – she answered. – Why? – she asked but I didn't answer.

"Damn!" I said to myself and hit the wall with my fists. A flash of light appeared in the cell and Becca jumped on her place. She looked at me. This time she knew I did it, and she couldn't be fooled. I picked all my strength to stay calm, watching her lips move to pop the question…

* * *

Zane's POV:

- What the hell is that? – Derek asked.

I looked at his face, then at the others. Their looks were telling we should tell him, but I didn't want to.

- I know what you're thinking and it's not a good idea. – I said.

- Zane… - Cleo started through her tears, but I stopped her.

- Don't! How could you do that to Rikki? She values you, Bella and Emma more than anything else in this world, even me! And you slap her? – I felt a wave of anger inside me.

- Zane, please, I… - she started, but a new portion of tears choked her.

I turned my back to her, and started pacing around again. I had to save Rikki! But how…?! I ran to the door and opened it.

- Sophie, come here. – I yelled.

She obeyed in the minute. I closed the door behind her and I went to my desk picking the white box where Rikki's necklace was.

- Who left that for Rikki? Please try to remember, it's very important.

- I don't know. I was making a juice and when I turned around in was on the bar. Why?

- I just…had to know. – I said. – So you didn't see anyone suspicious?

- No. – she said. – Wait, I did actually. When I saw that on the bar I looked around and I cought a glimpse of a man in black, to run out of the café.

- A man in black? – I said exchanging a look with the others.

- I think it was a man, but I'm not sure. He was covered in black all over, so it was really hard to tell…

- Ok, thank you, you can go back to work. - I said and I opened the door.

But just when she was about to leave, something on her hand sparkled under the sunlight coming from the window. I wouldn't have noticed it, because I had turned my back to her, but right in that moment Will teased her:

- Soph, what's that on your finger, you got engaged without telling me?

When I heard him, I turned around. In a flash I was holding her wrist and was shaking roughly her hand in front of her face.

- Where did you get that from? – I asked her raising my voice.

- I…bought it. – she lied.

- Liar! Admit it, you stole it from my room! – I shouted and took the ring off her finger roughly.

I than walked away from her in the other corner of the room, behind my desk, as further as possible.

- Soph, is this true? – Will asked her. – Did you really stole that from him?

At first she didn't say a thing, but then she shouted at me:

- So WHAT if I DID? You were going to give it to that bitch, weren't you?

- Don't EVER call Rikki like that infront of me! – I yelled at her and hit the desk with my fist.

She jumped a bit and a grimace of fear ran to her face.

- Get out of here, you're fired! – I hissed at her.

She stormed off the office. Derek closed the door behind her. Bella looked at him, then at me, and said:

- Derek you should know something about…Rikki, Cleo and me.

I looked at her with anger on my face, but she just gave me an we-have-to-tell-him-eventually look so I went and crashed on the sofa next to her. I nodded her and trying to sound as calmly as I could I said:

- Go on, then. Tell him.

And I sighed. I looked at Derek:

- You should sit down, you know. You shouldn't be standing up when you hear what we have to say to you.

To my surprise he obeyed and he sat on the chair behind the desk. He looked at us with curiosity and said:

- Come on, spill.

Bella and Cleo took a deep breath and started telling him everything. I was observing his reactions. The whole time he seemed calm and like it wasn't a big deal. Unlike me when I first found out. "A matter of perspective", I thought to myself. The only time when he reacted amazed and worried was when they told him about their necklaces. He looked at the white box and finally realized why we were so shocked when we saw it.

- So this is hers? – he asked and I sensed something in his voice. _Fear._

- Yes. – I was the one to answer. – But I thought you'd have noticed it on your little…date… - I tried to keep my voice calm, but the anger and jealousy in it was sensible.

To my surprise he turned as white as sheet.

- Is everything alright with you? – Bella asked him, but he didn't answer.

He looked at all of us and I could see the panic in his eyes. I had the feeling he knew something he wasn't telling us.

- Is something wrong? – I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

He closed his eyes and hit the desk with his fist.

- It's all my fault. – he said and he opened his eyes looking straight at us. – She's in danger all because of me…..


	9. Chapter 9: Honesty

**Chapter 9: Honesty**

Derek's POV:

When I said it was all my fault, everybody looked at me, like I was some kind of criminal. I tried not to pay attention at that, but I knew they were right. Maybe not consciously, but I really was some kind of criminal. I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them, but they were completely honest with me. I owed the truth to them and I knew it.

- What do you mean it's all your fault? - Cleo asked wiping her tears and looking straight at me.

Before speaking I took a deep breath.

- Look, there's a reason...for me to come here. I'm being haunted. And Rikki knew that. She didn't know why, or who was chasing me, but all she wanted was to help me, and I…agreed. - I buried my head in my hands, because I couldn't look them in the eyes. Especially Zane.

- You mean you consciously put her life in danger? How could you do that? – Zane asked me getting really angry.

- You know what Rikki's like. When she wants something she doesn't give up.

- Exactly! – Zane said. – You shouldn't have told her you were been chased in the first place! – he started yelling at me.

- She trusts me completely. I didn't want to lie to her and lose her trust! – I said.

- Well now it doesn't matter, because in order not to lose her trust, you may lose her! – Zane yelled and buried his face in his hands.

- Derek, please…tell us the whole truth. Who is haunting you, and why? And is he or she the one on the phone? – Bella told me calmly.

- It's complicated, because it's not exactly he, but yes, he was the one on the phone.– I said.

I took a deep breath and I started:

- In South Africa, when Rikki was still living there and we still had our little gang and were hanging out, I was known as the local "bad" boy of Johannesburg. But when she left the town with her father I…I changed. I missed her so much, that I found myself tired of being the tough guy anymore. I was too weak. I just wanted to carry on with my normal life so I left the gang. But my glory of a "bad" boy remained. Then one day _a man_ came to me. A man called Sean. He told me he needed _my help_ for something.

- Your help? - Cleo asked. - For what?

- In Johannesburg there was a big organization called "Octopus" with an evil leader. Its goal was to become the world's biggest force. – I continued, but this time Zane interrupted me.

- I still don't get what's that got to do with Rikki?

- You'll see. Just hear it all. – I answered him and continued speaking… - They had been doing experiments on an innocent people. They had injected them with an ampule full with a deadly _virus_. Once the ampule degraded, the virus spread straight into their blood. At that point they needed a medication, or they had _only 48 hours_ of life or less. Only that organization had the medicine that can cure the virus, but once someone has taken it, he has to continue having it for a lifetime. He _stops_, he _dies_. But they also possessed a machine made by them that can cure the virus forever. They had injected about 20 people with those ampules containing the virus. They wanted to spread those 20 people all over the world, so when the virus spread in their organism, they would become a danger. It is only transferred in blood. When they infect other people, because it's necessarily, it becomes an epidemic, the organization will announce it has a cure for it and everyone will want to pay for it.

- What I don't get what's _your_ part in all this. - Lewis said.

- The help that man wanted from _me_ was to help him and his people _find_ those 20 people that were injected and _isolate_ them. And we did it. I helped him to do it in time. But the leader of that organization find out what we did and order_ her_ people to_ kill_ us. Everyone was killed except for me. I ran away and came here. - I finished my story and looked at them. They were all too shocked to say a word. For a few seconds there was complete silence in the room.

- _Her_ people? - Bella asked. - The leader of "Octopus" is a _woman_?

I nodded.

- So, now her people kidnapped Rikki to use her as _bait_ in order to get _you_? - Zane said, barely keeping down his anger.

- Not quite. - I said. – There's something else.

- You mean there's more? - Will asked.

- The leader of "Octopus" - Kyra Blakely...is Rikki's mother.

- WHAT? - they all shouted at once.

I nodded.

- But Rikki told us, her mother left her and her father when she was 4…

- Because Rikki's dad was poor and all she wanted was money. Yeah. Well, now she has money. Lot's of it. And if her plan had succeded, she would be the richest person in the world.

- I don't get it. - Zane said still so shocked that it was noticeable his anger was gone. – What's all this got to do with Rikki and why would Kyra kidnap her own daughter? Not that she could be called exactly a "mother", but it doesn't make sense...

- I don't know why, but she wants to keep Rikki and...Rebecca very close to her.

- Rebecca? - Bella asked. - Who's Rebecca?

- Rikki's 15-year-old sister.

- WHAT?

- But why would Kyra kidnap her own two daughters? - Cleo questioned.

- Who knows why, she's crazy! - I said. - But it's my fault she has Rikki.

- Why? - Lewis asked.

- If she has her people _spying_ on me, they did it on my date with Rikki too.- I said looking down.

- Would she hurt Rikki? - Zane asked me getting off the couch. - Would she hurt her own _daughter_?

- Maybe, I don't know. I have no idea what she's going to do now…

- Then we better find Rikki fast! - he stormed off the office and we ran after him...

Rikki's POV:

- How the hell did you do that? – Becca was looking me straight in the eyes.

- It doesn't matter, it's not your business and besides it won't happen again. – I told her, looking her back in the eyes.

- It's not my business? Excuse me, but if I'm going to be fried out or hit by a flashlight, I think it_ is_ my business! – she said.

- Well, if that's going to make you relax, I'm not going to do anything to you, ok? – I shot her and turned my back to her.

I walked to the wall and leaned my back to it, running through my hair with my hands. I had to calm down. She walked to the opposite wall, sat down and leaned to the wall and crossed her legs. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes, without knowing Becca was watching me…

Rebecca's POV:

I was watching Rikki and I was thinking about her and about what I had witnessed. I knew something was going on, and that she caused the big heating of the room and then the lightening. It was like she had some strange…_powers_. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She was hiding something, but somehow I liked that. I knew I probably had to be freaking out right now, that I'm locked up with a strange person like her, but I was amazed to find out that not only I was cool with it, but I…_liked_ it. While I was observing her face, I realized it was familiar to me. Like I've seen her somewhere before. Probably on a photo or somewhere else, but I couldn't remember. But there was something more. Ever since that hug I had given to Rikki when she was comforting me, I felt weird closeness to her. Like, I've known her for a long time. Like, I've known her…for a lifetime… But it was impossible. I tried to clean my head from these thoughts. Then I heard a noise and both me and Rikki stared at the only door in our small "prison". A woman came in. My mother. I couldn't believe it! I was about to say something, but Rikki was faster.

- _YOU_? – she yelled.

A grimace of shock and most of all anger went through her face. The shock passed away quickly, but the anger remained. My mother made a few steps towards her, but Rikki stepped back and I could see the anger filling her all over. My mother turned her face to me.

- Becca, I see you met your…_sister_.

- WHAT? – Me and Rikki yelled at the same time and looked at each other and then at our mother.

- What you heard. – mother said.

- You mean she's another child you abandoned? – Rikki hissed, anger taking control of her.

- WHAT? – I shouted and looked at both Rikki and my mother. – What is she talking about, mother?

- You mean you don't know? – Rikki asked and then turned to my mother. – Well go on, tell her!

I looked at my mother and for the first time of my whole life I saw a bit of fear coming across her face. She was still quite, and Rikki started yelling at her:

- What are you waiting for? Tell her how you abandoned your daughter 15 years ago! Tell her how you abandoned me and dad, because you were craving for money, when I was only 4 years old!

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe my mother was capable of such thing. I turned to her.

- Tell me it's not true! – I said feeling anger filling me. – Tell me she's lying!

But when she didn't say anything I found my answer.

- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! – I shouted and turned my back to her for a moment.

Rikki laughed at how fragile our mother looked now.

- What happened to you all of a sudden? –she yelled with anger. – You suddenly care now? – she hissed.

- Rikki…please… - my mom started, but she interrupted her.

- NO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE_ TO MESS WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES? FIRST YOU _ABANDON ME_, AND NOW AFTER 15 YEARS YOU _RETURN_ AND _KIDNAP__ ME_? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? – Rikki started shouting losing control.

- I knew this was a mistake. – my mother murmured under her nose and walked out of the basement.

Suddenly everything had become a complete mess. I sat on the floor, buring my face in my hands, and tears started rolling down my cheeks. This whole situation was just too much for me to handle. Rikki was furious and out of her skin from anger. She was pacing around fast, hitting the walls and the cells. Finally she slammed on the floor, leaning her head on the wall, and her hands on her knees, and breathed hard. No one said a word for the next couple of hours. When I looked up through the window, I saw the stars and I realized it was already a night time. Rikki was sitting in the same position, but her eyes her closed and I had no idea if she sleeping or just thinking. I moved a little closer to her and I observed her face. I then saw two small traces of dry tears on her cheeks. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling, but I knew how I did feel. I was furious at my mother and never wanted to see her again. But I was…really happy to have such a strong, brave and beautiful big sister like Rikki. I admired her so much ever since she came in consciousness and comforted me, and all I wanted now was just to know her, to find out more about her. . I hoped she wouldn't be angry at me for what our mother did to her, or for me having my mom, when she didn't. We were both victims of our mother's lies and devotion to money after all. I hesitated for a moment, but then I gently rested my head on her shoulder. Right now I just wanted to be close to her and feel her next to me. She didn't move she didn't do anything. "So, she really is asleep", I thought. But then she opened her eyes and turned her head to looked at me, studying my face. I could see the anger and the frustration in her beautiful blue eyes. She then closed them back and leaned her head to the wall again. I closed my eyes too. That night no one said anything else. Well, nothing else was left to say after all. Once again the truth prevailed. Because of the honesty of the person I was prisoned with, but was now proud to call…my _sister_...


	10. Chapter 10: Me & You

**Chapter 10: Me & You**

Zane's POV:

After all I heard I couldn't just sit down and wait. I ran out of the room, and the others followed me.

- Zane…Zane, wait! – Cleo was shouting at me, but I didn't listen.

Will who was faster than everyone else, caught my arm and I had to stop.

- Do you even know where you're going? – he asked me.

- To save Rikki! – I shouted at his face.

- You don't even know where that woman is keeping her. – Bella said.

- Then I'll find out. – I said quickly.

- How? – Cleo asked me.

I turned to look at her, because I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I realize I had no idea. Then a thought came to my mind. I took out my phone and dialed a number:

- Hello, dad? Would you meet me at Mako in an hour? I have to talk to you about something really important and I have a favor to ask you. Ok, thanks, see you there!

I hung up and looked at them. They were all staring at me.

- What? – I asked angrily.

- What are you up to? – Lewis asked.

- My father is powerful businessman. He has connections almost everywhere in Australia. Maybe he can help us. – I said.

- Good idea! – Bella said surprising me and the others.

We looked at each other, but we didn't lose time, we went to Mako to meet my father. On the way there only one thing was in my mind: to save Rikki!...

Becca's POV:

When I woke up the sun was shining. I picked up my head and looked at Rikki. She was still sleeping, her head leaned to one side. One of her curls was falling over her face, making her look even more beautiful. I smiled. I was happy that she was my sister. I yawned and stretched my hands. I looked at her again. Her face had changed. It had some kind of a worried expression. Her fingers trembled on the floor. She started murmuring something nervously in her sleep, in the beginning quiet, then louder until I could hear clear words like "Cleo" and "Mako". She was having some kind of nightmare. I wondered who that Cleo must be. Probably her friend. All of a sudden I felt…a little jealous. She had told me that she had a couple of friends, best friends, but now at the thought she might love them so much, it hurt me. I wished someday she could feel that way about me too. We are sisters after all. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around then looked at me. She stood up on her feet and looked at the sun shining through the small window. I didn't know what to say or what to do. She was the first to speak.

- This doesn't change anything. – she said without turning around.

- What do you mean?

- I mean us. Being sisters. It doesn't change a thing. – she turned around to look at me.

- How can you even say that? It changes _everything_! – I looked at her eyes with tears in my own.

I was so hurt by what she said. How can she just say something like that?!

- No, it doesn't. I have a life out there, and you have too. As soon as we get out of here we'll carry on with our lives as if nothing happened. – she said.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

- We're sisters! – I said to her. – And even if you can carry on pretending nothing happened, I can't. Besides it looks like we'll be closed in here for a very long time…

- No, I'll get us both out of here. – she said and stretched her hand towards the door. But before she did anything else she turned around to look at me: - You must swear you will never ever tell anyone what you're going to see!

- Ok. – I nodded.

She turned around to the door and curled her fingers against the locker. A stench of molten steel spread in the cell. After a few second Rikki pushed the door open. She did the same with the door that was the exit of the basement. We then carefully went through the door and then up the stairs where we froze. We thought we were dreaming. We were in a big, beautiful house. There was no one at first sight.

Rikki's POV:

I was looking around in shock. I've never seen a house like that. I made a few steps to take a better look at the room. It had white walls and white, leather furniture, and a glass table with a bottle of scotch with two empty glasses on it. At the other side of the room there were stairs that were leading to the up level. Without hesitating I quickly ran upstairs to look around.

- Rikki! – Becca yelled behind me and she ran after me.

Upstairs there were several three doors. I pushed open the first one. It was a bedroom with one big bed and a wardrobe and a nightstand. One the nightstand there was a photo. I went and picked it up. It was a close up of my mother. Anger filled me and I threw the picture in the ground. Its frame broke on million pieces. But something else caught my attention. I reached for the broken frame. Behind the photo of my mother, there was another picture. A photo of a 4-year-old girl with her dad on the beach. They were both smiling. I covered my mouth with my hand. Right then someone entered the room and I looked up and I saw it was my mother. She froze when she saw me holding the photo.

- What are you doing here? How did you escaped? – she asked us, but I couldn't say anything.

I was just observing her.

- Give me that. – she said and tried to pull the photo out of my hands. Her skin touched mine and I trembled. In a heartbeat I felt so many things I couldn't describe and when she moved her hands and the touch of our skin was broken, all those things disappeared the same was they had appeared.

- How do you happen to have a picture of me and dad? And why have you been keeping it all those years?

Tears filled her eyes.

- This was the only memory of you I had. – she said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. – And I didn't want to lose it.

Becca also had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't watching our mother, she was observing _me_. I didn't know what to say, so I just passed through our mother towards the door when she suddenly said:

- I'm sorry.

I was so shocked I turned to look at her.

- What? – I asked.

- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you and your dad. I should've never done that.

- It's too late for that, isn't it? – I said to her trying to control my anger. - The past is said and done. But I have one question. Why? Why did you do it? – and I looked her right in the eyes.

- I can't tell you. – she said.

- DON'T! Don't you dare to say that. – I yelled at her.

She covered her face with her hands and her sleeves slipped down, uncovering loads of severe bruises some of which were newly made and many wounds. My eyes widened. Rebecca gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

- What the hell happened to you? – I asked my mother.

- Nothing. – she said and tried to pull back her sleeves, but I caught her arm.

- You're hiding something. – I said. – You're covering for someone.

- No! – she said, but the panic in her voice gave her away.

- You're being abused, aren't you? – I said.

She shook her head in panic. Suddenly her eyes widened as she was looking at something behind me. A man had just entered the room. He laughed at the scene before him. A laugh, cold and full with hate, like it wasn't human.

- The two birds had flied out from the cage, I see. – he said looking at me and Becca.

Panicked she stepped closer to my mother, and I stood in front of them both.

- Who are you, what do you want? – I asked him.

- So, you don't know? – he asked with a smirk. – I'm your grandfather. – he said.

- You what? – I asked and my eyes widened.

- So…how did you escaped? – he asked me and stepped closer to me.

- Why does it matter? – I asked.

The anger was filling me again. It looked like he liked that I wasn't giving up and the way I was fighting back at his words.

- You're very pretty, you know that? – he said. – You remind me of_ her_. – and he looked at my mother.

Again he came even closer. He tried to touch my leg, but I caught his arm.

- Stay away from me! – I shouted at him. Then I realized something. – You did that to her, didn't you? You were the one who abused her?

He didn't say anything, only smirked at me.

- Well done. – he said.

- And you made her leave me and my dad, didn't you? – I hissed at him. – And it wasn't her who locked us downstairs, it was you again.

- Did you tell her? – he shot at my mother and tried to get to her, but I pushed him back.

- Stay away from her! – I shouted.

He got angry and caught my arm roughly, pulling me close to him. Before he could do anything I curled the fingers of my free hand in a fist and he let go of my arm.

- What the bloody hell was that? – he shouted looking at his burned hand. He ran towards me, but I curled my fingers again and I burned his face and he fell on the floor.

I used the opportunity and turned back to Becca and our mom whispering quietly: "Now go!" and pushed them to the door. We all tried to get out of the room, but we heard my grandfather getting off the floor and we all looked back at him. He took out a gun and pointed it at me.

- You really pissed me off and now you're gonna die! – he shouted.

Everything went into slow motion. He cleaned off the guard, but before he pulled the trigger I felt someone moving and my mother stood in front of me.

- NO! – me and Becca both shouted.

A sound of a gunfire echoed and before my mother hit the floor I caught her in my hands. Tears started running down her face. She rose her hand and fondled my cheek.

- Why did you do that? – I asked her, but she smiled at me slightly.

- Because I love you. – she whispered. – I've always loved you. I've missed you every single day.

She was looking me right in the eyes and I was looking her right back into hers.

- I forgive you. – I said. – I forgive you for leaving me and my dad. Just…don't do that again, ok?

She kissed my forehead and smiled at me:

- I promise I'll always be with you.

Then she took Becca's hand and put it in mine.

- Love your sister and take care for her. She needs you.

- Ok. – I said. – I promise.

She smiled at me and Becca for one last time and she closed her eyes. Her hands thudded to the floor and she moved no more… Becca burst into tears and I just stood there with my mother's lifeless body in my arms. Right then and there I realized how much she really loved me and that she never forgave herself for abandoning me. Now she had redeemed her guilt giving her life to save me…..


	11. Chapter 11: Wounded But Not Destroyed

**Chapter 11: Wounded But Not Destroyed**

Zane's POV:

I didn't have to wait much time for my father, because as soon as me and the others got to Mako, he came.

- Dad, we really need your help. – I said without wasting time.

- What for? – he asked.

- Rikki's been kidnapped. – I said. – I need to find her.

- What's that go to do with me? – he asked me.

- You've got power. You can make a few calls and help me find where she is. Please, help me. – I begged him.

- Of course, I'll help you, Zane. You're my son. I may have done bad things in the past, but I'll do anything for you. But before I do anything I need you to tell me what exactly do you know about Rikki's kidnapping. Then I'll see who I can call to help us.

I nodded and started talking fast. The others were just sitting in silence. Only Derek spoke a couple of times to help me with the parts of the story I couldn't exactly remember.

- Wait… Rikki's mother… how did you say was her name again?

- Kyra Blakely. – I said. – Why?

- I know her. I was invited to a party at her house once. – my dad said surprising me.

- Can you take us there? – I asked him.

- Sure. – he said and we left Mako.

Back on the main we didn't lose time. We took my father's van and went straight at that woman's house. On our way there my dad made us call the cops. I just hoped Rikki was there and we could save her…

Rikki's POV:

I felt anger filling me all over. I stood up and looked at the man who had taken my mother away from me…again. I made a step towards him. Becca was still crying but now she was looking up at us with fear written on her face. My grandfather started laughing. He was still holding gun and was pointing me with it.

- She was so stupid. She gave her life thinking she'll save you. But she was wrong. – he said.

- How dare you? – I hissed angrily.

- Has anyone told you you're cute when you're mad? – he laughed.

The words echoed in my mind but spoken by another person. A person I loved. The image of him floated right before my eyes for a moment. Then I remembered my whole life and the mess it was, before I met him. I then remembered something my dad told me, when my mom left us – that when we love, we may have get wounded lots of times, but while this love is living in our hearts, we would never be destroyed, because we'll have the greatest weapon we could ever ask for - love. And then I strechted my hand towards my grandfather and curled my fingers against the gun. It heated up so much, that it started melting right in his hands and he dropped it on the floor. He looked at me and for the first time, fear ran through his face. In that moment a heard someone shouting my name from downstairs and my heart jumped.

- RIKKI!

- ZANE? – I said and I ran to the handrail.

He was there with the others and someone I was shocked to see – his father. When he saw me, he ran upstairs to me and hugged me, holding me tight. I could feel his heart beating like crazy.

- Thank god you're ok! – he said.

When he pulled from the hug he looked around, seeing the crying Becca, and my mother's lifeless body. My grandfather was just staring at us. The others came running upstairs.

- What the hell happened here? – Zane asked looking at me.

But before I could answer I felt movement behind me. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't assume it 'till it was over. It seemed when we weren't looking at him, my grandfather had managed to take a knife and now he gathered strength at me, but Derek who was standing closer, was faster. He jumped in front of me, covering me with his body and instead of me, my grandfather stabbed him in the back.

- Derek, NO! – I screamed .

I tried to catch him in my arms, but he was too heavy for me, and pulled me down when he fell on the floor. Will jumped and took the knife from my grandfather's hands, throwing it downstairs where he couldn't reach it.

– Someone call an ambulance! – I shouted and Lewis quickly took out his phone and dialed the emergency number.

I looked at Derek's face. He stretched his hand and fondled my cheek.

- Derek, hold on, please hold on. – I said.

- I love you. – he whispered. – Whatever happens, please remember that! – he said

I could feel his heartbeat getting weaker. He was giving up and I knew it.

- No! Not you too! Please not you! – I cried and one tear falled down my cheek. I couldn't lose him too. – Please, stay with me! Please! Don't leave me!

Then I heard the sirens of the ambulance and of the police cars. A door opened downstairs and a bunch of people came in. The policemen arrested my grandfather. The doctors took Derek and I said:

- I want to to go with him.

- Are you related to him? – one of the doctors asked me.

- I…I'm his sister. – I lied.

- Fine. You can come then.

I nodded. I turned around to the others. Zane was next to me, ready to come with me, but I shook my head and looking first at Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will, who were trying to help Rebecca calm down, and then at Zane again, I said:

- Guys, would you take care for Rebecca for me? Take her to the café, I'll meet you there after I go to the hospital. – I told them all and they nodded.

But before I turn around to go in the ambulance, Becca ran to me and threw herself in my arms.

- I love you. – she said when she released from the hug. - You're the only family I've got left.

I gave her a smile and gave a kiss to Zane. Then I turned around and got in the ambulance, taking Derek's hand in mine. He was still conscious and he smiled at me. When we got to the hospital, he was rushed to the operating room, and after about an hour of waiting I was told which room he was moved at and that I could go and see him. I went to his room and sat on the chair next to his bed. I took his hand in mine and whispered in his ear:

- I don't know what I'd have done if I had lost you! You're my best friend from childhood, my brother, you mean the world to me.

And I kissed him on the cheek. One tear fell from my eyes, but I brushed it.

- I have to go now. – I said and I did something even I didn't expected to do – I gently touched his lips with mine.

Then I walked away from his room and from the hospital. While I was walking to the café I breathed the cold autumn air and I allowed my thoughts to run wild. I had to normalize my life again. Just when I finally got my mother back, I lost her forever and it really hurt. But dad was right. I was wounded, but I was not destroyed. I had the perfect boyfriend, a little sister and the most amazing friends. And Derek will be fine, I thought. He had to be…


	12. Chapter 12: Lightening of life

**Chapter 12: Lightening of life**

Rikki's POV:

Before I walked in the café I stopped for a moment and breathed the cold night air. I made a decision in my head, and now I had to tell Zane the others. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then I walked in. They were all sitting on one of the tables next to the bar. Cleo and Bella were talking with Rebecca, who now seemed to be better. Lewis and Will were also in a deep conversation. Zane was holding a cup of tea in his hands and was deep in his thoughts. But when I walked to them they all looked at me and I looked at all of them. Before I could say anything Bella asked:

- What happened, how is Derek?

- He'll be fine. – I said. – Listen, guys…I've got something I want to talk to you about.

My tone was serious and they all looked at me worried.

- I…I'm leaving tomorrow. – I said looking at them.

- What? – they all asked at the same time.

They looked at me shocked and confused.

- I need to go away for a while. I need to take a little time off from everything and to figure out what to do with my life from now on. – I said simply.

Cleo, who was closet to me, jumped from her seat and threw herself in my arms. Bella followed her.

- Please, stay. – they both said tears running down their faces.

- I'm sorry. – I said to them. – I have to.

I looked at the others. Becca was also crying, Lewis and Will were totally shocked, and Zane had pain written all over his face. He got up from his seat and gently kissed me.

- Is there anything I can do to make you stay? – he asked me.

I shook my head. He hugged me, and I felt tears filling my eyes. I gently pulled out from the hug and fondled his cheek.

- I love you. – I said quietly.

He smiled and I realized his eyes were full of tears too. He got something out of his pocket and opened the palm of his hand, saying:

- I forgot to give it back to you.

I couldn't help but smile.

- My necklace! – I said. – How come you have it in you? – I asked him.

- Long story. – he said and I just nodded.

- Here, allow me. – he said and put it around my neck.

- Thanks. – I told him and truned to look at him. – It feels right to have it back.

He kissed me again, and one tear rolled down his cheek.

- I don't want you to go. I love you so much, I can't live without you. – he said.

- I love you too with all my heart. Always have. Always will. – I said and I gave him a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

Then I turned to the others. I hugged Lewis and Will, then Bella and then I truned to Cleo.

- I'm sorry. – I said and she looked at me through tears, her eyes wide open in shock. - For fighting with you the other day. You tried to tell me something important and I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry.

- No, Rikki, I have to apologize to you. I will never forgive myself for what I've done.

I hugged her and could feel her tears on my shoulder.

- Everything will be ok. – I whispered to her.

- No, it won't. First Emma, now you. You're leaving me all alone. – and she hugged me even tighter. – I don't want you to go. – she whispered in my ear.

When we released from the hug, I went behind the bar and took a bottle of wine and 6 glasses, taking them to our table.

- Let's drink. – I said and I poured the glasses. – About us. About our friendship and our memories together.

I took my glass and I picked it up high saying:

- I want to make a toast. For you – the most amazing people I've ever met and had the honor to call my friends. And for the most amazing boyfriend I had. Thank you for the most wonderful memories you gave me. Thank you for being my brothers and sisters (when I said that I noticed the look Rebecca gave me, but I ignored it) in our extraordinary adventure! – and I took a sip of the wine, one tear falling down my cheek. The others took a sip from their glasses too, their eyes water.

Rebecca remained silent the whole time, but I sensed she was going to explode soon. I wasn't in the mood for another pointless fight,so I said to Cleo and Bella:

- Would you like to join me for a…trip…to Mako for one last time? – I asked them carefully choosing my words in front of Becca.

They understood and nodded. I sighed.

- Well, I guess…this is it. – I said and I looked around.

Then Rebecca finally got up, standing right in front of me, and started yelling.

- What's wrong with you? - she screamed.

- What do you mean? - I asked her trying not to raise my voice.

- Mom died...and it's like you don't even care!

- Of course I care! - I hissed angrily.

- No, you don't! - she shouted at me. - You're acting like nothing happened. Like you just had a bad day...

- What do you expect? - I shouted back. - That woman, our mother, left me when I was only 4 uears old! Then, after 15 years, when I finally got over what she did to me and started living normal life, she decides to come back and to kidnap me, and then I find out I have a sister. And then it turns out her own father father is responsible for everything and kills her. You have no idea what I'm going through, you have no idea how I feel, so DON'T YOU DARE to judge me! - I was yelling at her louder and louder.

- And have you asked yourself how I feel? Has it even crossed your mind that I'm hurting too and that need YOU? - she shouted back at me.

The others were looking at us not knowing what to say or what to do. I noticed Cleo was looking at my hands just to check what I do with them. Then something happened. Rebecca was still screaming, but I couldn't hear what exactly. I knew something was wrong. I felt hot, like I had temperature, like I was burning up. I felt dizziness and suddenly whole room started spinning around. Everything was becoming from blury to clearing and then to blury again. I noticed a movement next to me, but at that moment I felt my legs was giving up. I tried to hold myself for the table, but I knocked the empty bottle from the wine. I felt someone screaming my name and running towards me, but I couldn't hold myself up anymore, and and I fell unconscious on the ground...

Zane's POV:

While Rikki was fighting with Rebecca I noticed something was going on with her. She had red blotches on her face and she seemed hot. I thought it was her powers and started walking towards the bar to get her a cold bottle of water, when I saw Cleo's eyes widening in terror and heard her screaming:

- Rikki!

I turned around in a flash to see Rikki falling down. I ran towards her and caught her in my arms seconds before she hit the floor. My heart was beating like crazy. I felt she was extremely hot. Her eyes were closed, but her face now was very pale and had a strange grimace on it. I

- Rikki! Rikki open your eyes!, I cried and ran in the office to put her in the couch.

Cleo and Bella and the others came running after me. Cleo and Bella bursted into tears. Will was shocked. Lewis who seemed more in control then the others, ran to the fridge and took a bottle of cold water. He came to the office and gave me the bottle.

- Try to put some her mouth. She has to drink something or else whatever is heating her will dehydrate her.

- I can't, she's unconscious! - I said to him. I hesitated for a minute then I added: - We've got to call an ambulance!

- What? But Zane, we can't, what about our secret? - Cleo said and she looked at Becca shocked, realizing she had said too much.

- Right now, all I want is Rikki to be ok! - I shouted.

Then Bella shocked us saying:

- Call your dad. Maybe he can help her.

I looked at her. Maybe that was not such a bad idea. I grabbed my phone and called him. After he assured me he'll come as fast as can, I hung up. I kneeled down next to couch on the side of Rikki's head, and I took her hand in mine. She was very hot and her hand burned me, but I didn't move my hand. Then I felt her fingers trembling in mine. I held them tight in mine ignoring the pain of them burning mine. While we were waiting for my dad, we were quiet, and the only thing breaking the silence was Rebecca's crying and her quiet murmuring "It's all my fault". I looked at her. Suddenly I felt anger. It really was her fault after all. She started shouting at Rikki and fighting with her, causing Rikki to get angry and to get her powers out of control. I looked back at Rikki trying to calm myself down and I saw one tear falling down her cheek.

- Rikki! Rikki, can you hear me? - I said.

Nothing happened. Then door of the office opened and my dad came in.

- He came to the couch and touched Rikki's face with his hand, but quickly moved it away.

- She's too hot. If she isn't cooled down it might cause damage to some of her organs. She needs to be taken to a hospital! He said.

I immediately took out my phone and called an ambulance. They took Rikki and rushed her into the hospital. There my dad and two more doctors took her and started making tests to explore her condition in order to find out how to help her. Me and the others had to wait until we were told we can see her. But right before we had the chance to get into her room my dad came to us.

- Can we talk for a moment? - he asked all of us.

We nodded and sat back on the chairs. My father looked at me.

- How is she? - I asked full with suspicion and fear.

- Look, there's something you should know. What is happening with her is that she's pregnant, Zane. - he said looking me right in the eyes. - And her baby is what's killing her...


	13. Chapter 13: Life is fragile

**Chapter 13: Life is fragile, handle with care**

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

_- She's pregnant, Zane. - dad said looking me right in the eyes. - And her baby is what's killing her. _

* * *

Zane's POV:

I tried to assume what I've been told.

- What do you mean her baby is killing her? - I asked him.

- There're complications with her pregnancy. I won't bother you with medical therms, but... her baby is poisoning her body.

I could swear that my heart skipped a beat.

- So, what...what are her options?

- Well, the best option is to end her pregnancy...

- ...And not to give the baby a chace to live?! - I stopped him and tears started filling in my eyes. - What's the alternative?

- She can try to carry the baby, and we can do our best to help her, but she'll be getting worse ever week, every day maybe, her organs might stop working one by one...and she might not survive to last month of the pregnancy.

- You said "might". So there is a chance for her to survive?

- Yes, but you have to understand that that chance is less than 5% and it's very risky. Do you really want to risk her life?

- The choice is hers. - I said. - Don't you think we should ask her?

- She's in a coma. We don't know when will she awake.

- We can wait until she wakes up.

- That could take weeks. Even months.

- I don't care! - I said.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I couldn't lose her and the baby. I'd rather give my life if I knew it would save them both. My father put his arm on my shoulder.

- Look, whatever you decide, I'll always be by your side helping you! - he said to me. I looked him in the eyes. I could see the determination in them. Then he gave me a hug and told all of us:

- Go to see her now. She needs you. I'll call her father. - dad said and we nodded.

When we got to her room Cleo put her arm on my shoulder.

- We shouldn't all go in together. You go first. We'll go to the hospital's chapel to say a pray for her.

- Ok. - I said. - Thanks. - and I walked in her room.

Tears filled my eyes again when I saw her lying there, so weak and fragile. I sat in a chair next to her bed and took her hand in mine. With the other hand I fondled her head. I finally gave up and the tears I so hard was trying to keep, started rolling down my face.

- I don't want to lose you two. - I whispered in her ear. - And I know I won't. You're so strong and I know you can do it. You can carry this baby. - I was crying and it felt more like I was trying to convince myself, than to give her courage...

* * *

**_At the hospital's chapel:_**

_**The chapel was empty until four people walked in. Two couples, hand hand took their seats next to each other and in their minds tgey said a prayer for their best friend and most of all - sister by heart...**_

Cleo's Prayer:

_Please, save Rikki and her baby. Don't take them away from us. Don't take them away from Zane. Give Zand them both, strength to get through this. Don't take Rikki away from me. I love her, Emma and Bella like my sisters and I can't lose any of them. Please let her livePlease let them both live!..._

Lewis' Prayer:

_Rikki may have teased me hundreds of times, but she's like my sister and I love her like a biological one. Don't take her and her baby away. Don't take them away from Zane, from Cleo, from Bella... don't take her away from us. She's the strongest person I know. She's too young to die. Her time hasn't come yet. Not yet!..._

Bella's Prayer:

_One year ago, if someone had told me I'd gain such a wonderful friends, I'd have never believed him. But I did. These people are my brothers and sisters by heart and I can't imagine my life without any of them. So, please, I beg you, don't take her away. Let this wonderful, young girl and her innocent baby live. Rikki's one of the most amazing and loyal people I know. Please let her live. Let them both live!..._

Will's Prayer:

_I've never asked you for anything. But now I'm standing right here, before you, asking you for one single thing: don't let Rikki die. Don't let her and her baby die. Don't take her away, because...because I can't live without her. I want only one thing: Rikki to be happy. And if that means having a baby with Zane so be it. Just... don't take her and her innocent baby. Save them. Save them both!..._

**When they left, they all had tears rolling down their faces. In their hearts they were aching. Now they couldn't do anything else, but go to her room and give Zane support. They all had to wait. To wait for destiny to decide what will happen to their sister by heart. And they hated that, but there's nothing else they could do. Only wait...**

* * *

**Back in Rikki's room:**

Zane's POV:

I stayed there for an hour or something, when I heard the door open, and I saw the others coming in.

- How is she? - Bella asked me quietly.

- Still the same. There's no change. - I said.

They silently sat on the other chairs. The hours were passing by, with no change, when I suddenly realized there was something red in her urine. I immediately started shouting for a doctor to come. My father went running in the room along with another doctor. They asked us all to go out and wait there. I tried to asked them what was going on, but no one answered. We waited in the waiting room for an hour, but it seemed like ages. Finally my father came to us. His face was very serious and my heart skipped a beat.

- What's going on with Rikki? - I quickly asked.

- You better sit. - my dad told me.

I trembled, because knew he was going to tell me something very bad and I sat on the nearest chair.

- Someone's been trying to kill Rikki. - my dad said.

- WHAT? - we all asked at the same time.

- Someone's been poisoning her for months with small doses of arsenic. We made a test to find out why her kidneys stopped working and we found it in her blood. We put her on hemodialysis to clean her body and her kidneys.

I tried to assume what my father was telling me, but it was too hard.

- So...you're saying someone wanted Rikki dead? - I asked my dad.

He nodded.

- Do you have any idea who? - he aaked us, but we all said we had no idea.

- Can we see her? - I asked.

- Yes. We got her back in the same room.

I didn't waisted time and I hurried in the direction of her room. But when I opened the door to come in I rushed to someone and we both fell on the floor. When we got back up I look at the person. It was someone I didn't expected or wanted to see.

- YOU? - I yelled. - What the hell are YOU doing here?

She didn't answer, but just ran away. Then suddenly it hit me. It was her. It was her who's been poisoning Rikki. But my thoughts were interrupted by the monitor that was showing Rikki's heartbeat. The sound and the graphic of her heartbeat were getting slower and slower. I ran to Rikki and took her hand in mine, tears running down my face.

- Rikki, stay with me! Please don't leave me! I know the hardest thing in this world is to live in it, but please live! Live for our baby! Live…for me…!

And I leaned and touched her lips with mine. Suddenly her necklace started glowing with a strong blue light. That light wrapped all over our bodies and in a heartbeat it disappeared into us. When I pulled from the kiss I looked at her. I saw a tear falling down her cheek. And then a miracle happened: slowly in what seemed like ages, she opened her beautiful blue eyes looking right into mine. That, I could swear, was the happiest moment of my entire existence...


	14. Chapter 14: Surprises

**Chapter 14: Surprises**

**In the previous chapter:**  
_Slowly in what seemed like ages, she opened her beautiful blue eyes looking right into mine. That, I could swear, was the happiest moment of my entire existence..._

* * *

**_No POV:_**

Outside Rikki's room:  
Zane rushed at Rikki's room, but the others decided to wait before they come in. They wanted to let him have a few moments alone with Rikki. But the moment he entered the room, they saw someone running out of it. They all stared at shock, but Will, who asked stunned:  
- What are you doing here?  
She didn't respond to him and tried to walk away, but he was faster. He caught her arm and forced her to turn back to him.  
- Please tell me you aren't the one poisoning Rikki! - he said.  
When he got no answer he pulled away disgusted from her.  
- I can't believe it!  
She looked at him with sad eyes. She couldn't bear his look.  
- Will, please... - she tried to take his arm but he stepped back.  
- Get out of here! - he said calm but firmly.  
One tear rolled down her cheek and she ran away. Will took a deep breath and dropped in the chair next to Bella. Cleo was resting her head on Lewis' shoulder, while he was gently fondling her hair. Becca was sitting two chairs away from them. Bella was sitting next to Cleo, trying to process what just happened. She put her arm on Will's shoulder, but he was too angry and upset to stand on one place and started pacing around. The awkward silence was broke off Cleo's phone that suddenly started ringing. She got it out from her pocket and looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. Cleo showed it to Lewis and he said:  
- Pick up, but turn on the loudspeaker.  
Cleo nodded and obeyed.  
- Hello? - she said.  
She expected anyone else, but the very person who was answered happily on the other line:  
- Cleo, it's me, I'm back!  
- EMMA?! - both Cleo and Lewis screamed, making Becca, Bella and Will jump a little, and smiles of happiness appeared on their faces.  
- Hi to you, too, Lewis! - Emma cheered on the other line.  
- Em, where are you? - Cleo said, trying to sound calm, but tears were choking het.  
- In my house. - Emma responded. - Cleo, what is it, are you ok? - she added sensing how upset her friend sounded.  
- Em, please come to the hospital as fast as possible!  
- Why, what's going on? Cleo, where's Rikki? - Emma asked and Cleo noticed the panic in her voice.  
- Come to the hospital and I'll explain everything. - she told her.  
- Ok, I'm on my way! - Emma said.  
As much as she was surprised to do it, Cleo couldn't help but smile. Lewis noticed that and asked her:  
- Why are you smirking?  
- Emma's return may wake Rikki up. It may help her and make her cheer up a lot. - Cleo answered.  
Lewis nodded and Cleo rested her head on his shoulder. They waited about 15 minutes when thew saw someone running to them. Her hair was in a ponytail and was waving behind her back. Cleo and Lewis stood up and hurried to hug her while Rebecca, Bella and Will watched them awkwardly. Cleo turned to them and introduced her to both of them:  
- Bella, Will, this is Emma. She's me and Rikki's friend. - Cleo looked at Bella. - She's...one of us.  
They both nodded to Emma and she nodded back.  
- Em. - Cleo continued. - Bella is one of us, she's also one of us and Will is her boyfriend.  
Emma's face changed immediately as she relaxed and gave them a warm smile.  
- I'm very happy to meet you.  
She hugged Bella and shook hands with Will. Then she turned back to Cleo and she saw Rebecca.  
- And who is she?  
- I'm Rikki's sister. - she responded before Cleo could open her mouth.  
- What? - Emma asked her eyes wide open. - But...Rikki doesn't have brothers or sisters!  
- Well, she has one and that's me. - Becca hissed to her.  
- Ok, enough! - Lewis interrupted them. We don't need you two fighting right now.  
- Lewis is right. - Cleo said.  
- Wait...where's Rikki? - Emma asked.  
Suddenly everyone's faces became sad and worry was readable all over them. Cleo took Emma's hands and made her sit down with her. Word by word she told her everything. In the end they were both crying and hugging each other. Bella's eyes were water again. Lewis was sitting next to Cleo with his hand on her shoulder. Will who had calmed down said:  
- Let's go to her room.  
The others nodded. Cleo who was the fastest to reach the door noticed through the window Rikki's eyes were opened and she was talking to Zane. She turned with a big smile at the others:  
- She's awake! - she said and they all smiled.  
Cleo turned to Emma.  
- Wait here, I want us to surprise Rikki with your apperiance. I'll give you a sign when to come in.  
Emma nodded and the others came in.

In Rikki's room:

Zane smiled and fondled her cheek. He was so happy she finally was awake.  
- Hey, stranger. - he said to her softly.  
- Hi. - Rikki gave him a little smile too, despite the pain she was feeling in her stomach. - Am I in hospital?  
Zane nodded.  
- What happened? - Rikki asked him. - I remember me and Rebecca fighting, but nothing else...  
- You fainted. - Zane answered her. - You were so hot and it seemed your powers are out of control, that I panicked and brought you here. - he kissed her forehead. - Don't ever try to scare me like that, again, ok?!  
She smiled at him, but she could tell by the look at his eyes something was bothering him.  
- What is it? - she asked him. - There's something else, I can see it in your eyes.  
- No. - he lied. - Nothing's bothering me.  
But the trembling in his voice gave him away.  
- You were never good in hiding your feelings. - Rikki said and fondled his hand that was holding hers with a smile. - Come on, spill. What's going on.  
- Nothing is going on, Rikki!  
She started to answer him, but the door of her room opened and the others came in. The second they realized she's awake, big smiles appeared to their faces. They all sat at the chairs next to Rikki's bed, except for Rebeca. She stayed at her place to the door. She was feeling very uncomfortable and jealous watching the closeness between Rikki and her friends. Rikki noticed Becca was still at the door, so she said quietly:  
- Come.  
Becca hesitated but made a step forward.  
- Are you scared of me? - Rikki asked quietly trying not to laugh.  
Becca shook her head.  
- Well, sit then. - Rikki said pointing one of the free chairs.  
Becca obeyed and sat down silently. Cleo turned to Rikki:  
- Rikki, I'm so happy you're awake, I was so scared for you!  
Rikki took her hand in hers and squeezed it.  
- I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.  
Cleo smiled at her.  
- It doesn't matter now. Hey, you know what, I have a surprise for you! - she said excitedly.  
- Cleo, you know how much I hate surprises! - Rikki complained.  
- You're gonna love this obe, I promise. - Cleo said.  
- Really? - Rikki rose her eyebrows.  
- Really! - Cleo nodded.  
She took out her phone and wrote a quick message to someone and slid it back in her pocket. Then she looked at Rikki smiling, unable to hide the excitement. Rikki was just going to ask her what she was so excited about, but was interrupted when the door of her room opened and inside went a smiling blond girl. Rikki couldn't help herself but scream with excitement:  
- Emma!  
Emma rushed to the bed, straight into Rikki's open arms, and hugged her tightly. When they released they both had huge smiles upon their faces.  
- I can't believe it's really you! - Rikki exclaimed. - Do you have any idea how much we missed you?!  
- I missed you too! - Emma said to her.  
Cleo turned to Rikki and said with a smirk:  
- I told you, you're gonna love your surprise!  
- Yeah, you were right, thank you so much! - Rikki answered and Cleo gave her a warming hug. All four were smiling at each other. Emma's return and surprise appearance at the hospital definitely made Rikki feel better.  
- So, what happened to me? Zane said I had fainted, but he didn't want to tell me anything else.  
To her surprise their smiles dropped and their faces darkened.  
- What is it? - Rikki asked. - You look like I'm dying or something... - she laughed, but their faces remained worried and tears filled their eyes.  
Rikki's smile faded away.  
- Am I? - she asked them firmly though they could see her eyes were wet too.  
Cleo took Rikki's arm.  
- Rikki, look, you fainted because... - she started, when suddenly Rikki groaned and put her hands on her stomach.  
- Rikki, are you ok? - Zane asked her immediately, taking one of her hands in his.  
- Yes I'm f... - she started to say, but another sharp pain pierced her stomach and she groaned again. She felt cold sweat all over her body and she realized something was wrong. Zane quickly called a doctor, and his father came to check on Rikki. He quickly gave her a medicine, then asked Zane to come with him outside. There he asked him:  
- Did you tell her?  
Zane shook his head.  
- We were going to when she started hurting.  
- You must tell her now. That pain she had were contractions. You must tell her everything, because we might not have other choice but end her pregnancy.  
- What? - Zane said. - No, you can't!  
- Zane, listen to me. Her body wants to push out the baby and we can't slow the process for too long. You must talk to her now! - Harrison said and looked straight at his son's eyes before pulling him for a hug. - You're both strong and healthy young people, you can have another babies, even if this one isn't meant to make it to this world. - he said to Zane softly after he pulled from the hug.  
Zane's eyes were water, but he took a deep breath and came in Rikki's room. He didn't know how to do what he was meant to, but he knew that if he doesn't do it now, he'll probably never had the guts to. He sat next to her bed and took her hand. Their friends all nodded to him in a sign of their full support. He kissed her forehead, and a tear rolled down his cheek as he opened his mouth, watching her right in her blue eyes._ Now or never..._


End file.
